My Immortal
by Holly-SA-Cullen
Summary: When Edward left in New Moon, Bella enters a band competition in Port Angeles. But who will she see in the audience? Oneshot AU


**Hi - This is my first FanFic so I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters! Stephenie Meyer does! Although I do own all of my Twilight books and Dvd's!**

**A HUGE thank you to sxcpeach101 for introducing me to the song!**

* * *

I was sat on my bed with my head between my knees, breathing deeply through my nose, and out of my mouth. I was trying to calm myself down without much luck.

"Bella? Are you ready?" Charlie called from downstairs, getting impatient.

"Almost." I called back.

It had been 3 and half months since he'd left me in the forest, and ever since, I'd been in a zombie like state. I'd been trying to hide my depression from Charlie, and not let him suffer with me. But all that was a waste I realised, when he tried to send me to Jacksonville. I'd promised I would try to pull out of this coma like state, and so, I'd decided to enter in a band competition. Since I'd not been socializing with my friends lately, and I didn't know if they played any instruments, I'd decided to enter alone. Luckily, I met a couple of people when I went to Port Angeles to sign up. One of them was called Tom and he was a guitarist while the other was called Paul, and he was a pianist. They agreed to be in my band, and play the song that I wrote.

I took another deep breath, stood up and made my way into the hall. Since I was a bit shaky, I took extra care with each step on the staircase, to make sure I wouldn't trip. I thought I managed to get to the bottom with out a fall, but I miss judged the last step, however, luckily Charlie was there to catch me.

"Careful there honey." he said while he steadied me. "Are you a bit nervous about tonight?"

"A little, it's probably just a little bit of stage fright." I tried to assure him.

"Alright, well I'll be at Billy's if you need me."

"Okay, I'll see you later dad." I said as I closed the door behind him. I told him as politely as I could that I wasn't to keen on him being there while I sang, and with a little bit of persuasion, he agreed he would go to Billy's instead. The last thing I needed was someone I knew, seeing me sing. I started to think maybe this was a mistake. I didn't even know if I could sing, even though Charlie and the rest of my band said I could. I looked at the clock in the kitchen, 6:30. I had to be there by 7:30, so I gathered up as much courage as I could and walked out the door, locking it behind me and getting in my truck.

When I arrived in Port Angeles, It was 7:25 thanks to my slow truck. If only Edward was driving, I would have in here in 20 minutes...No, I had to stop thinking about him. He's never coming back. I parked in front of the building and got out. I showed my backstage pass and they let me into the lounge behind the stage. There were already people starting to arrive, although it didn't start until 8:30pm. When I entered the lounge Tom came running up to me wrapping me in a huge hug while Paul was walking behind him.

"I didn't think you'd come!" Tom said laughing.

"Yeah, we had a bet to see if you'd chicken out or not." Paul said as Tom let me go.

"Who won?" I asked with a smile.

"I did!" Tom proudly said, and to my surprise he pecked me on the cheek.

I liked Tom, he was the same age as me, with spiky mousey brown hair, but I only saw him as a friend. So I tried not to lead him on too much.

"So when are we on?" I asked both of them.

"We're the third act on, so about nineish." Paul replied.

Before we knew it, it was 8:30pm, so I decided to escape the lounge along with the over flirty Tom, and have a peek from the side of the stage. There were about 15 tables, all of them full of people. My stage fright suddenly came back, I ran back into the lounge, my heart pounding in my chest.

"There's....too.....many.......people." I gasped

"Bella, calm down, you're a great singer! Everyone will love you." Tom tried to reassure me. "Take deep breaths."

I complied and took deep breaths, which seemed to calm me down a bit.

"Where's the band Forever Mortal?" someone called.

"Right here." Paul called

A man with jet black hair came in and shook Paul's hand.

"The second band dropped out, you'll be out next." the man said and left rather quickly.

My heart rate picked up once again.

"I can hear the first band on now; I guess we should get going." Tom said putting his hand on my back and leading me to the back of the stage, with Paul following behind us.

I could hear the band; they sounded really good, and before I knew what was happening, the music had stopped and the crowd erupted in loud cheers. They came off stage giving us sour looks as they walked past us.

"We're next." Tom whispered, as if I didn't know. His hand was still on my back, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Then the same man we met earlier came on stage clapping his hands together although he had a microphone in one.

"Wasn't that great everyone?" the crowd cheered again. "A great start to an evening thanks to the band, Forgotten Souls!" the crowd was still cheering. Once the cheering calmed down, the man started to speak again.

"On next we have....Forever Mortal!" the crowd applauded as we walked on stage.

Paul took a seat behind the keyboard, while I walked towards the microphone in the middle, regretting I ever came here. There were definitely too many people, I tried to imagine it was just rehearsal and that none of the crowd was there. Tom carried on walking and picked up the electric guitar to my left. He nodded towards me.

I knew I had to introduce the song, so I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Hi...this song is called, My Immortal."  
Paul started playing, and I started to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

The crowd cheered even louder that they did the last time; I even had to cover my ears. A smile began to creep across my face. And then I saw two people at the back of the room sitting at a table all alone, who I never thought I'd see again. I nearly collapsed but before I could do that, Tom put his hand behind my back and led me off stage. I couldn't bear to too tear my eyes away from them, in case they disappeared. But suddenly a wall came up in front of them and all I could see was Tom and Paul jumping up and down like to little children on Christmas morning. It took a moment before they realised that I wasn't in the mood for this, and before I could hold them back, a few traitor tears rolled down my face.

"Bella...Bella! What's wrong?" Tom asked his voice full of concern, wrapping me up in another hug.

But before I could help it, I was sobbing.

"Bella, you were fantastic! You have nothing to be upset about, what's wrong?" Paul asked.

I didn't have time to answer; Tom was guiding me to the private lounge, and sat me down kneeling in front of me, with Paul sitting beside me with his arm around me rubbing my arm. I just kept shaking my head.

Maybe I just imagined them? No! They were there! Alice, no one else could look like her, with her short, black, spiky hair, and what about Edward...? No, I couldn't bear to think about it. He didn't love me, I'm sure it was just coincidence they were here; probably just trying to have a nice evening out, and I just spoilt it for them. Great going Bella!

"I just....saw someone, that's all. It's nothing" I tried to assure them, although I still had tears streaming down my face.

"You sure?" Tom asked sounding unsure.

"I'm sure, please go have fun, I just get a bit emotional." I looked up. "Please."

Tom seemed unconvinced whether to leave of not, so I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded to Paul, and they both left, probably taking a look at some of the other bands, while leaving me with some much needed space. I buried my head in my hands and I took some deep breaths and tried to calm myself. I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Uh...Miss Swan?" someone said. Seeming unsure in whether to approach me or not.

I looked up and saw one of the backstage guards looking down at me.

"Yeah?" my voice seemed too high pitched.

"There's someone outside you wants to see you, he says he's an old friend, and would like to speak to you. Shall I let him in?"  
"What was his name?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea of who it might be.

"He wouldn't tell me" he replied.

It may not be him, and even if it was him, why would he want to talk to me?

"Okay." I said as he turned away, and I once again buried my head in my hands.

I thought I could sense someone if front of me, but dismissed it.

"Bella..." a honey, velvety voice breathed.

My breathing stopped, I knew that voice too well. I realised I still had my head in my hands, so I dropped my hands and slowly looked up.

There he was, even more godlike and beautiful then I remembered, as soon as my eyes locked with his honey golden ones, my favourite crooked smile appeared on his face, my heart melted.

"Ed-dward..." I stuttered.

"You were great, I didn't know you could sing." he said.

"Thanks." My voice sounded small.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Alright." I lied, I looked down again.

There were a few moments of silence, almost as if he didn't know what to say.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize, what I did was horrible, and I'll never, ever forgive myself. Bella, I still love you, I always have. And although I don't deserve it, I hope that you can forgive me and maybe still hold feelings for me...." he started

It too a moment before the words started to sink in. He still loved me, he said. He said he always did, then why did he leave. He said he didn't want me.

"You said...you....didn't....want....me." I stated.

"Bella, that was the biggest lie I have ever told, I only left-" he was cut off by the sound of Tom clearing his throat behind him.

I looked towards Tom who had his arms crossed across his chest.

"What is it Tom?" I asked.

"I was just checking too see if you were better?" he answered.

Suddenly Edward grimaced, I thought maybe to the thoughts Tom was thinking, me breaking down as soon as I come off stage.

"I'm fine Tom, thanks." I said rather short and quick, so I hoped he would get the message to leave us alone. He did.

As soon as we were alone, Edward sat next to me on the couch, and started talking again. I turned to face him.

"Bella, the only reason I left, was to give you a chance at a normal, human life. When you're with me I put you in so much danger. But the last few months, I have been miserable without you. And now I'm being so selfish to ask you if you want me back or not?" he whispered.

"It was a lie...." I whispered, mainly to myself.

"Truly, it was, I still love you Bella, and now I need to know if you're feelings have changed about me?" he asked.

I just stared at him, trying to decipher if what he was saying was true. His eyes were like melting butter, and I was now sure that what he was saying was the truth.

"Edward, the way I feel about you, hasn't changed. Not even a little bit." I said from the bottom of my heart.

"That's all I needed to know." he said as he lifted both of his hands to cup my cheeks, and pressed his lips to mine. I wound my hands in his hair greedily as he deepened the kiss. He had never gone this far before, but I didn't want him to stop. But just like old times, he pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine. I breathed in his sweet scent, and the hole in my chest disappeared, not just healed, but like it was never there.

"You were really great tonight, did you write the song?" he asked.

I just nodded. We sat there for what seemed like hours, I faintly heard the door open a few times but didn't care to look; I wasn't going to let any one spoil this moment.

"They're announcing the winner." Edward whispered in my ear before he kissed me on my forehead. He took my hand and helped me up from the couch.

"Oh....where's um...the rest of my band?" I asked.

"They're gathering with the other bands behind the stage- actually, ones coming for you now." He said

Suddenly the door opened and Tom poked his head through.

"They're announcing the winners, if we win we have to go on stage." He said.

"I'll be right there!" I called, as he turned around and headed back the way he came.

I looked up at Edward, and he had the most beautiful smile on his face.

"Come on." He said as he tugged at my hand.

We took our time getting to the back of the stage, but when we got there I stopped in my tracks as I heard the announcer.

"We thank all of our bands for this evening, but unfortunately there can only be one winner, and the winner is........Forever Mortal!"

Then all I could hear was the crowd erupt in cheers. I looked in front of me and saw Tom and Paul jumping up and down with excitement and then they started running on stage punching the air with their fists in victory.

"Congratulations." Edward whispered in my ear. "You deserve it." Then he kissed me on the cheek. Then I heard both Paul and Tom calling for me.

"Go." Edward whispered, and then disappeared. I then felt Tom reaching for my hand and dragging me on stage. When I arrived on stage the whole audience roared. I then spotted Edward and Alice right at the front cheering me on. The announcer handed me a trophy and envelope containing $200 prize money, which I always said I would split in two for Tom and Paul.

When we walked off stage, I congratulated Tom and Paul and gave them the money and trophy. And also thanked them for all the help and support, not only with the song.

Once I had said my goodbyes, I made my way to the front of the theatre, where most of the guests had gone now, except for two very special people.

"Bellaaaa!!!" Alice screamed as she ran up to me wrapping me in a tight hug. Edward was stood behind her smiling, I started crying, but they were tears of joy.

"I've missed you so much! We have loads of shopping to catch up on!" she whispered, and then giggled.

"I can't wait!" and I really couldn't!

"Let's go home." Edward said as he took my hand before kissing it.

"Mmm..." I hummed as we made our way into the parking lot and to my happy ever after.

* * *

**There you are! Hope you liked it! This is my first FanFic so R&R will be appreciated! Thanks xxxx**

**Song Credit - My Immortal by Evanescence**


End file.
